


Having fun

by MeganH16



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: D/s, Dom Klaus, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: You want to go out but Klaus isn't paying you any attention, until you make him.





	

You lounge on Klaus' bed as he sits by the window with a canvas infront of him. He is painting the landscape and has been for the past 3 hours. You have been waiting for him to finish so you can do something fun but he's so engrossed in his work that you're pretty sure he's forgot you're there. 

"Klaus I'm bored." you whine. He turns around and looks at you as if he was shocked to see you there. 

"I'm busy love. Go find my sister, she adores you." he mumbles turning back to his painting. You get off the bed and stand infront of him pouting. 

"I don't wanna go see Bekah, I wanna spend time with you" 

"Well you are spending time with me aren't you?" he asks irritated. 

"Not what I meant, I wanna have fun." you pout. He grabs your hips and pulls you to straddle his legs. He pulls down your protruding bottom lip with his finger. 

"Don't pout love, it makes me want to kiss you" he says gripping your ass.

"That's fun" you say shrugging and leaning down to kiss him. You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss as your tongues slide against each other. Klaus stands up and walks over to the bed laying you down as he hovers above you. One of his hands slides up and down your thighs over your jeans. 

"You are going to have to be punished for interrupting me Y/N" he says before gently biting your neck and running his fangs over your skin causing a shiver to go up your spine. 

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do?" you challenge him with a grin, sliding your hands into his hair. He kneels and flips you onto your stomach with supernatural speed and strength. In the same movement he pulls up your hips so your face is pushed into the bed and your ass is up in the air. 

"I could do anything I want" he says trailing a finger up your back before grabbing you by the hair and pulling you up so your back is flush with his chest "I'm gonna teach you to watch your mouth before it gets you into real trouble." he whispers into your ear before pushing you back down to the bed.

He grabs the waistband of your jeans and panties and slowly pulls them down over your ass and down your legs. He delivers a sharp slap to your ass using just enough strength to hurt but not harm you. You shoot forward from the pain but can't help the moan that falls from your mouth. He slaps you five more times causing your ass to turn a deep red from his considerable strength. By the time he's done you're soaking wet and a moaning mess despite the burning pain he's caused you. 

He runs a finger along your pussy lips feeling your wetness but not using enough pressure to give you any pleasure. "Do you want me Y/N?" he asks still teasing your lips. 

"Yes Klaus, please." you pant trying to push back onto his fingers. He smirks behind you and slams two fingers into your drenched opening causing a surprised moan to be ripped from your throat. He pumps into you fast and hard hitting your g-spot and bringing you close to orgasm quickly. 

"Is this what you wanted?" he slaps your ass in a steady rhythm with his other hand "Are you gonna come for me? Come all over my fingers like a little slut?" he asks in a deep husky voice driving you wild. 

"Yes Klaus, ugh can I come please?" you ask knowing how much he likes it.

"Come for me, my little slut" he tells you and you clench around his fingers coming hard and loud. He removes his fingers and your not sure what he's doing as your knees buckle underneath you as you come down from your high. 

You feel his hand on your hips again flipping you back over, slower this time. "You're such a good girl Y/N." he praises you and you smile up at him. You realise he was taking his trousers of as he kneels above you wearing just a t-shirt like you. You decide to take off your top and bra and he follows suit so you are both naked. You prop yourself on your elbows and pull him down to kiss you again and one of his hands goes to his dick to stroke it while the other is kneading your boobs. 

He trails one hand down your stomach and wraps am arm under you picking you up a bit before lining his erection up with your opening and sliding slowly in. He groans as he uses one hand to hold himself over you while the other holds your hip to help him slowly thrust in and out of you. You wrap your legs around his waist and rub your clit with one hand while the other is in his hair. 

"Klaus" you gasp and moan as he slowly builds you up to your second release. You can feel the knot in your belly growing and after a while you can tell by his grunts and grip on your hip that he is close to. You rock your hips up into him giving you just a little more friction as you rub your clit faster trying to tip yourself over the edge. "Please Klaus" you beg not particularly knowing what your asking him to do. He knows what you need though and picks up his speed causing you to moan louder and continuously until you tip over the edge and feel your orgasm rip through you with a scream. A moment later you feel Klaus let go inside you and his weight drop ontop of you. You both pant as you come down and he eventually rolls off of you and pulls you into his arms. 

"That was fun" he says with a smirk. 

"I still wanna go out." you say brattishly but jokingly.

"We can do whatever you want love." he says.


End file.
